


No es que me guste.

by Tiara48



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teikou Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre como Nijimura se justifica sus sentimientos por su mocoso favorito.





	No es que me guste.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer one-shot que escribo y lo termine a eso de las 4 de la mañana después de un ataque de inspiración, espero les guste.

Uno puede describir a Nijimura Shuuzo de muchas formas, es un chico responsable y dedicado, un buen capitán, a veces un poco impulsivo y algo despistado, se podría decir también que era un poco agresivo y no dudaba en darle un buen golpe a uno de los mocosos de su equipo si le hacía falta. Luego de semejante descripción ¿En que cabeza podía caber que Nijimura siquiera pudiera actuar como un chiquillo enamorado? Era impensable, Nijimura no estaba enamorado, ni siquiera le gustaba alguien, entonces no entendía porque sus amigos insistían tanto al respecto. Algo molesto frunció el ceño mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos esa mañana.

- _¿Crees que tu novio te deje salir con nosotros el fin de semana?_ -Había dicho Kubota sin el más mínimo ápice de estar bromeando al respecto.

Nijimura sólo lo contemplo en silencio por unos segundos debatiéndose entre sí golpearlo en la nariz o triplicar su entrenamiento esa tarde, pero luego se decidió por la opción más lógica, preguntarle educadamente a que se refería.

- _¿Que_ _cojones_ _quieres decir con eso?_

_-Es_ _que_ _últimamente_ _pasas tanto tiempo con Akashi..._

Cuando Kubota llegó a la práctica con un moretón en la cara nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su versión sobre haberse caído por la escalera.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese narizon a siquiera insinuar que el y Akashi tenían ese tipo de relación? Era inaudito, una completa locura. Akashi y el solo eran buenos amigos que cumplían con sus roles de capitán y vice-capitan, no habia nada mas entre ellos. No había posibilidad alguna siquiera de que el pudiera llegar a fijarse en Akashi, era solo otro mocoso mas del equipo, tan rarito como el resto de los niños de colorines.

Vio a Akashi acercarse con su bloc de notas y no pudo evitar sonreír, el mocoso siempre se paraba junto a él y tomaba nota de todo lo que pasaba durante el entrenamiento. A Nijimura le gustaba mucho la dedicación que le ponía a su trabajo, siempre esforzándose al máximo porqué todo se hiciera bien y todo estuviera en su lugar. Su dedicación siempre conseguía inspirar a Nijimura como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo, pero claro, no es como si a el le gustará Akashi.

Le encantaba correr junto a Akashi en los entrenamientos, se le hacía divertido que siempre intentará estar a la cabeza sin importar que tan agotado o deshecho estuviera. A veces a Nijimura le encantaría poder ser la mitad de entusiasta de lo que Akashi era, si pudiera hacer por el equipo todo lo que el enano hacia Teiko sería un instituto aún más fuerte. Mientras veía la figura del pelirrojo corriendo a su lado, Nijimura no podía dejar de pensar en lo orgulloso que estaba de el, y de la gran persona en la que se convertiría, aunque claro, no es como si a Nijimura le gustará.

Ver a Akashi jugando es casi tan fantástico como jugar junto a él, es ágil y rápido, y se mueve dentro de la cancha como si el lugar fuera suyo y tuviera total control sobre todo a su alrededor. Nijimura ama ver la sonrisa que adorna su rostro cada vez que entra en la cancha, y en el fondo de su corazón desea que siempre pueda jugar con esa sonrisa. Sus pases, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus ojos, todo es fascinante de ver, la determinación que los ojos de Akashi muestran cada vez que juega le demuestran a Nijimura su gran deseo de ganar, pero no es como si le gustará ni nada por el estilo.

Luego de un largo entrenamiento, llegaba una larga hora haciendo papeleo y redactando informes sobre lo que se había hecho ese día. Gracias a dios Nijimura no tenia que hacerlo sólo, estaba feliz de tener a Akashi para ayudarlo con esa dura tarea, y estaba seguro de que si no lo tuviera con el tardaría horas en hacer todo. Nijimura realmente apreciaba la ayuda de Akashi, pero más allá de eso, lo que realmente apreciaba era su compañía, no importa cuánto papeleo hubiera que hacer, o cuanto tiempo tuviera que encerrarse en el cuarto del club a hacer todo eso, sabía que si tenia a Akashi a su lado el tiempo pasaría volando.

Cada día antes de irse Akashi volvía a acercarse con su fiel bloc de notas y con esos dos rubíes que tenia por ojos clavados en él le comunicaba sus sugerencias sobre como mejorar el rendimiento del equipo. Nijimura siempre se encontraba a sí mismo sorprendido cada vez que Akashi hacia una de sus sugerencias, ponía tanto empeño y su voz siempre estaba teñida con un tono de esperanza, el chico incluso se molestaba en planear cuidadosamente lo que cada jugador necesitaba para mejorar de forma individual. Nijimura no podía estar mas complacido con el trabajo que Akashi realizaba, y le resultaba realmente lindo que se preocupara tanto por todos, le encantaba especialmente su cara de satisfacción cuando Nijimura lo elogiaba y su falsa indignación cuando acariciaba su cabeza, pero nuevamente, no es como si le gustará.

Luego de hacer el papeleo llegaba la hora de ir a casa, pero Nijimura no se iba solo, siempre acompañaba a Akashi hasta la estación de tren. La razón principal por la que lo acompañaba era su seguridad, que un mocoso rico caminara sólo por la noche nunca terminaba de gustarle, pero también era por su compañía, si podía pasar media hora más junto a Akashi valdría la pena. Pero no se van directamente a casa, siempre pasan antes por la tienda y Nijimura, como buen senpai que es, le compra un helado de fresa a Akashi y se niega a aceptar que el pague, sabe que el mocoso si quisiera podría comprar la tienda entera, pero debe aprender a aceptar los regalos. A Nijimura se le escapa siempre una sonrisa cuando el pelirrojo acepta de mala gana el helado y lo come con timidez, es tan lindo que a Nijimura le encantaría fotografiarlo, pero como ya sabemos, no es como si le gustará Akashi.

Siempre que se despiden en la estación y ve a Akashi subir al tren, Nijimura tiene una sensación de vacío, siente que quiere decir o hacer algo, pero no sabe con exactitud que. Esta sensación lo acompaña hasta que llega a casa, y es cuando ya está en su cama listo para dormir y recibe un mensaje de Akashi diciendo que ha llegado bien a casa y que le desea buenas noches que Nijimura vuelve a sentirse bien, como si todo estuviera en su lugar. Cuando cierra sus ojos e intenta dormirse lo único que logra es pensar en Akashi, el mocoso siempre esta colándose en sus pensamientos y no parece querer dejarlo en paz, pero una vez más, Nijimura se repite a sí mismo que no es porque a él le guste Akashi.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llega a la escuela y ve a Akashi en el gimnasio no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que se estuvo cuestionando el día anterior y siente que es el momento de decirle algo a Akashi, de hacer algo al respecto, no sabe exactamente que, pero va a hacerlo. Mientras camina hacia el, no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gusta verlo sonreír,  en lo mucho que le gustan sus ojos, y en todo lo que le fascina de el. Nijimura esta detrás de Akashi ahora, pensando en lo que dirá o hará a continuación, suspira y cuando Akashi voltea a verlo aún no esta seguro de lo que hará. Esta nervioso, confundido, pero una vez están frente a frente y ve la sonrisa de Akashi y sus ojos tan brillantes, Nijimura decide que es el momento, ahora por fin Nijimura ha dejado de engañarse a sí mismo.


End file.
